Forever Your's!
by Gr3y5on Chanc3 R0ck5
Summary: Max moves to a different city and she meets a mysterious guy at her new high school! She gets attracted to him but she doesnt know why! read and find out! and sorry im not good at summarys!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOS PPLZ! This is going to be my first time updating a story, so bare with me ok. I know its not going to be perfect but if you have any advice, ideas, or like you want to help I will gladly be happy. **

**Also the characters from M.R are not mine, they don't belong to me. But what does belong to me is my creativeness, weirdness, and probably randomness from the story. Well on with the story before I bore you to death. **

_Why! Why do I out of all people in the WHOLE UNIVERSE have to have weird dreams. Like last time I dreamt of a donut talking to me? But that happened because I was hungry and didn't wat anything that day, and the poor donut suffered in my dream…I will always remember that donut * drooling*. Well whatever going on, but my dream last night was the best, yet weirdest dream. I dreamt that I was in an art room and there was a guy there drawing or sketching. I got curious so I walked over to the guy. I only saw his back nothing else, but from what I saw he had olive skin, black hair, and well looked muscular because well he was drawing and you can tell. I walked over and stopped right behind him and tiptoed and saw what he was drawing. It was…..ME! He drew me out of all people, but this is my dream so its logical, but he had talent for being an imaginary person. He drew me with a lot of details and shaded me in the right places, he drew me as in a angel sitting on the clouds, with wings it looked so beautiful. I was in awe and total shock because I also knew how to draw but even I had to admit I couldn't do that. When I was about to look at face I woke u! Something or rather someone woke me up and I could guess who._

" _ella how many times have I told you not to enter my room, in the mornings, and to wake me up at," I paused and looked at the clock, "JESUS at 6:00 AM!"_

" _well I wanted to pretty you up for the first day of school Max, I want you to be the center of attention!" ella said in a dramatic tone. I rolled my eyes._

" _I will still get all the attention no matter how you look at, you know whats happens every day on the first day of school," I said as I remembered. I've always gotten in trouble because either the teacher didn't like because I would usually correct the teachers, or when snotty girls start saying stupid stuff to her she'd start to say stuff back which usually still gets her in trouble with the teacher no matter what and get sent to the princple. She befriended her last principle at the middle school and Max didn't mind getting trouble. _

" _yeah I know but this year is goin to be different trust me, well maybe a little bit different I still think you will get trouble, but I don't know I get a feelong that something good will happen, now get up so I can pick out and outfit for you, and do something pretty in your hair." Ella said in a happy tone, which made me do a face. _

" _Ok as long as I get to wear my favorite green, black converse," I said in a grimace._

" _Fine just hurry up and get up!" and with that she took off the covers from which made me sigh and get up._

_**Did you like it, I tried to make it alright for my first update so please read and review! Please it would really make me happy if you put at least happy and helping reviews and please no mean comments, like I said before this is my first time updating stories! And sorry if its to short i promise ill try to make them longer next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2: My weird first day of school

_**Hey, thank you for the people who reviewed, and thanks for your advice and help. Well I hope you like this chapter. Also ignore the loud screaming coming from the closet, I DID NOT kidnap fang and he is NOT in my closet.**_

_**Fang: HELP! Please I was kidnapped by some weirdo!**_

_**Me: who the hell are you calling a weirdo, jerk!(Opens closet and lets a screaming fang out)**_

_**Fang: you are the weirdo, why the hell did you kidnap me, even though you're cute but still.**_

_**Me: oh thanks I know I'm cute, but shut up now because we are delaying the story we will continue this discussion later. And now on with the story!**_

_**Fang: fine whatever. (Glares)**_

* * *

I went to the restroom and took a shower. After I finished, Ella came into my room and started using her fashion skills on me. She went to my closet and looked at my clothes.

I own a bit of fashionable clothes because Ella and my mom buy them for me, but I don't really wear them because I just don't feel comfortable and well I attract too much attention from girls and boys."Ella, please don't make my outfit too flashy or you know that attracts too much attention. Remember what happened last time!"

The last time I wore clothes like that was to picture day and well everyone was staring at me with big eyes as if I were, I don't know, an alien and also a lot of guys came up to me and asked me out which was uncomfortable."Yeah, that's what I call 'I'm-hot-but-I-don't-know-it'. Max just let me handle it. Let's make you wear green and black since you want to wear your green/black converse. Wear your lime green Aeropostale shirt and your cool, black skinny jeans. Not too flashy, but not too plain either. I think I deserve a round of applause," Ella said while she bowed and everything.

I pushed her out of the room so I could change. I listened to Bruno mars Lazy Song, I like hearing that song when I don't feel like doing I finished changing I looked at myself in the mirror and I've got to say I looked good, more than good I looked hot. I've got to give Ella some credit.

Well its 7 am, I still got lots of time until school starts, so I looked through my backpack to see if I had everything in it, which I did. I went to my computer and got my iPod touch which I had left charging all night. I got it and put it in my backpack, and then I got everything and went downstairs.

The only people awake were Ella and me because my mom isn't really a morning person and since mom doesn't go to work until like 8:30am, she still gets to sleep in. Lucky her.I went to the kitchen, set my backpack at the kitchen table, and went to the fridge and cabinets to get milk and my favorite cereal…..COCO PUFFS!

Thinking about coco puffs reminded me of my weird dream of that talking donut and how I ate it while it screamed and….*coughs* um going back to my breakfast. Ella came running down the stairs into the kitchen and stopped in front of the table where I was eating my cereal."How do I look Max?" she asked all excited. She was wearing a cute blue t-shirt that said 'I'm not short, I'm fun size', and some ripped short shorts. She looks awesome; she's surely going to make some poor guy fall for her."You look amazing Ella some poor guy is surely going to end up liking you," I said with a smirk on my face."Thanks well, its 7:15 and I'm going to eat breakfast now," she said as she sat down."Well I'm done and I'm leaving now, because I want to know where the art room is, so leave mom a note saying love you from me ok? Bye Ella, see you in school," I said as I ran outside the house and went running to my new school year; I'm a freshmen at Baltimore High School.

I hope something cool or weird happens to me today. I ran to school with that thought in my mind.

I'm good at sports, so running isn't really a problem for me; also I love music like playing my guitar, drums, violin, or alto saxophone, and sketching or drawing. Once I got to school I wandered around for a while, looking at the campus. As I walked to the back of the school, I saw that they had a labyrinth, and inside the labyrinth, a rose garden.

Now, how do I know that? Simple, because there was a sign there that said that. Being me I wanted to see it so I went in there willing to find it.

The labyrinth was kind of big so I got lost easily, but I wasn't about to give up! Every time I found a dead end, I went a different way. It took about ten minutes when I finally found the beautiful rose garden.

The garden was big! I gave myself mentally a pat on the back for not giving up because this was beautiful. The scent of the roses there was immense, I couldn't help it. So I went to go look for a good spot to sit down and start sketching, but then I heard a small snoring noise and followed it.

Then I saw someone laying right there under a tree with the peaceful expression on their face

* * *

**Like the story so far….. I hope you do, and I hope I followed some of your guys advice. Well please R&R and if I get good reviews then I will upload more quickly.**

**Fang: your story is getting interesting. A labyrinth that's cool, so who's the person sleeping under the tree? Is it, could it be…. ME?**

**Me: fang that's for me to know and for you and the other people to find out soon. Well bye and as I said before the characters don't belong to me, but to James Patterson.**


End file.
